


Jar of Hearts

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Lots of Angst, i mean a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: "Who do you think you are?Running round leaving scars.Collecting your jar of hearts.Tearing love apart.You're gonna catch a cold.From the ice inside your soul.So don't come back for me.Don't come back at all."





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend on tumblr and it contains a lot of angst, mentions of suicide, and gore so be forewarned.

Joey smirks as he puts the bloody heart into the jar filled with a type of pickling agent. He looks up to Sammy who had hung himself in his own office and had died just at the right moment. His body had still been warm when Joey had cut his heart out.

“Don’t worry Sammy your genius music skills wont go to waste. Your heart will be perfect.” he said silkily as he walked out of the room. Joey walked to the private door he had carved out into the wall in his office. He had covered it with a large painting that Henry had done once of bendy and the gang. Joey sighed.

Henry.

The man who had escaped his warm hands, the man who had made it impossible for him to love anyone else. The man who had made the mistake of walking out that door. But he’ll soon be back once Joey’s dream is complete. 

He will see the struggle Joey had gone through.

All of the love he had put into this dream. 

He was half alive without Henry but by his side but he would soon be whole.

Joey pushed the painting aside and slipped into the secret crevice walking to his most prized possessions. 

Several jars of hearts sat on a large shelf each labeled with the name of the person who had so graciously donated them. He put the jar in his hands next to the one labeled “Norman” and smiled. He turned to his beloved ink machine and grinned.

“Time to make dreams come true.” 

It took about three days but using the hearts and several devices from the studio and drawings from his private stash, he had created three perfect ink creations.

Norman had been the first and Joey had used the old projector and a sketch of the image that had come to him in his dreams. He had bound the ink creation to a table first so the creature could get used to its new surroundings. Then he had allowed the creature to learn how to walk and with a few encouraging words, the creature was walking through the ink flooded basement. 

Wally had been next and using the old sketches his Henry had done, Joey had created a perfect Boris. It had taken a lot more coaxing to get the ink creature used to its new environment but after baiting him with treats the new Boris had become complaint.

Until Joey had made the new butcher gang.

Boris had walked in on Joey when he had been taking apart Grant to make Edgar and Joey knew that even if wally was no longer himself, he couldn’t risk his secrets escaping. 

“Boris! C’mere honey! I have a doggy treat for you! A nice yummy bone for you to chew on!”

The ink creature stopped and looked back at Joey who stood there in the hallway with a gentle smile. Within the ink creature’s head Wally screamed for him to run and hide. 

“Come on now boy! You know me! I’m your daddy and I would never hurt you! I just want to give you a treat for being a good boy! Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy huh?”

Boris perked up his ears and Joey grinned. 

“You’re a good boy! Yes you are! Yes you are! Come and get this bone!” 

Boris happily bounded over to Joey and took the bone from him, chewing on it and turning his back to the man. joey’s grin turned twisted and he pulled a pipe out from behind his back and slammed it against the wolf’s temple. 

Everything went black.

Boris woke up and he was strapped to a table with Joey smiling and standing by it.

“Hush now Boris. Daddy is going to make some slight modifications and soon you’ll be perfect!”

As Joey did the deed Wally screamed in agony within Boris and when it was all over Joey held Wally’s heart in his hand. His grin turned so wide and twisted it nearly split his face in half.

“Perfect.” 

He put the heart in a special jar to be used on a later date and went back to Edgar. After the butcher gang was done and let loose in the fourth floor Joey went to his desk. He sighed and sat down picking up a pen and beginning to write a letter to Henry. 

But after he sealed and mailed the letter Joey realized something.

He had forgotten Bendy.

It just wasn’t a show without Bendy! 

His eyes slowly traveled over to the infamous ink machine and an idea bloomed in his brain. He went over and turned on the machine, putting a picture of Bendy into it and before it started spewing ink he laid underneath the nozzle and closed his eyes, outstretching his arms. 

This is it.

Soon he’ll be perfect.

Soon he’ll be everything he’s ever wanted to be.

Perfect.

Flawless.

Loved.

Admired.

 As he felt the first drops of cold ink on his face his heart began racing and his skin started to tingle. 

“Soon Henry…soon you will see our dream come to life. Soon things will be just like I always wanted. We…..will never end.”

Joey opened his mouth as the ink gushed out of the machine.


End file.
